


Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Nurse Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, SPN AU Bingo, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: Sam decides to spice up his sex life with Gabriel and puts on a nurse outfit to seduce his husband.Fill for my SPN AU and Trope Bingo for the square Nurse!Sam.





	Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Journey's song of the same name.

“Doctor?” Sam asked in a deep, seductive voice that made Gabriel look up from the couch. Sam held out a white lab coat.

Gabriel’s eyebrows raised in confusion. “Doctor?”

Sam stalked out of the doorway to their bedroom and threw the coat on Gabriel’s lap. “Put on something besides your boxers.”

Gabriel smiled slowly, hoping this was going in the direction he thought it was. “I love it when you take control like this.”

With the lab coat over his shoulders, Sam straddled his lap. “Doctor, I think there is something under my shirt. Do you mind taking a look?”

Gabriel smiled and obliged his husband. The buttons blocked the view of the corset underneath. It was one of those white, dress-up, sexy nurse costumes. The corset was tight against Sam’s stomach and was a few sizes too small for someone as big as Sam. The top of the corset brushed against Sam’s nipples, doing nothing to hide their erectness. Gabriel let out a low whistle at the view.

Sam pressed into Gabriel and brought his mouth to Gabriel’s ear. “Doctor Gabriel, do you like my new outfit?”

Gabriel nodded and moved his mouth to Sam’s neck to press in quick kisses and nips of teeth.

Sam allowed it for a minute before he sat back up, his hands pressed against Gabriel’s shoulders to push the smaller man into the back of the couch. He slowly lowered one hand to Gabriel’s chest. He raised himself up slightly, just enough to bring a nipple to Gabriel’s mouth. “Doctor Gabriel, I seem to have increased sensitivity in my nipple. Do you mind checking?”

Gabriel laughed and swirled his tongue around the nipple piercing, slowly moving the barbell back and forth before taking it in his mouth. He reached a hand up to the other nipple, rolling the small bud between his fingers.

Sam fought back the moan in the back of his throat and lowered himself to grind against Gabriel’s crotch. He moved slowly, drawing out the slow build of pressure he put on Gabriel. The smaller man let out a groan and pulled his head back. “Kiddo, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

Sam smiled, “Doctor, I’m not sure what you mean. My name is Nurse Sam, and I’m not sure what is wrong, but I promise to talk good care of you.”

Gabriel let out a laugh and moved both his hands to the back of Sam’s head and neck, pressing the younger man closer for a kiss. Sam stopped the grind against Gabriel’s hips in favor of the heated makeout session, but Gabriel moved one hand down to grab Sam’s butt, urging him to move again. His other hand grabbed the long hair, turning Sam’s head to the side. Sam let himself moan into the kiss.

As Sam’s hand reached for one of Gabriel’s nipples, thumb gently swirling around the base, Gabriel pushed Sam higher and ran his mouth down Sam’s jawline to the dip of his collarbone, mouth exploring the vast, uncovered skin left bare by the corset.

Sam pulled Gabriel’s nipple harder, and his other hand left Gabriel’s side for his hair, pulling his head back to devour Gabriel’s lips. Sam pulled the hand on Gabriel’s chest away for just long enough to unzip his pants and free his erection, leaving a swipe of pre-come across Gabriel’s stomach.

Gabriel whined into the kiss and bucked up his hips. Gabriel’s boxers were severely tented between them, and Sam pulled back to smile down at the sight.

He reached a hand behind his head, grabbing the hand Gabriel still had in his hair. He moved Gabriel’s hand down his body, carefully avoiding his groin and rested in on his thigh. Gabriel ran his hand up reaching for Sam’s dick, but Sam lowered his hand again and rubbed Gabriel’s hand on his inner thigh, tight and massaging. He gave Gabriel an expectant look, willing the older man to follow his lead.

Gabriel nodded at him and leaned back in for a kiss which Sam greedily gave. Sam rubbed his cock up and down Gabriel’s body, lowering just enough to feel Gabriel’s dick through the boxers before rising again. Gabriel dutifully kept one hand on Sam’s thigh but pushed it high enough for the back of his hand to brush against Sam’s balls. The hand on Sam’s ass was already inside Sam’s pants, and Sam moaned when a finger flitted over his hole.

Sam broke the kiss and pushed off Gabriel’s lap, and Gabriel’s hands dropped back into his lap. Sam smiled and, one shoulder at a time, pushed his button down off. He pushed the coffee table back far enough to give them some room before he attempted a sexy strip of his pants. Gabriel laughed when one of his feet got caught, and he almost tripped. He put a hand on Gabriel’s knee to steady himself and smiled when Gabriel leaned forward to kiss him.

He reached down to tug the pants the rest of the way off and then cursed. “This stupid fucking...I can barely breath in this thing.” Gabriel laughed and jumped up to help Sam undo the laces down the side. “Sorry!” Sam apologized, and he held his arms up to help Gabriel.

“Oh, Kiddo, never apologize for this.”

When Sam was free of his clothes, he pushed Gabriel back into the couch and kneeled in front of him, taking back control. He grabbed Gabriel’s hips nearly hard enough to leave a bruise and mouthed over the head of Gabriel’s cock through the boxers. “Fuck!” Gabriel shouted when Sam took him in as far as he could through the fabric and sucked hard. Gabriel’s hands grabbed Sam’s hair and pushed his head down just a second longer before letting him come back up.

“Ass,” Sam said with a look at Gabriel’s eyes. The older man just smiled back down at him. Sam pulled back, and Gabriel let go of him. He got back to his feet and said, “Just for that, you get to wait a minute.”

He turned and walked to the bedroom, cock bobbing against his stomach. “Sammy… you can’t just… Saaaammm!!!”

Sam smiled as he got the lube from the bedside table and waited just a minute before walking back to the living room. “Chill your tits, Dude,” he said holding up the bottle.

He leaned over Gabriel and yanked the boxer off him without warning before straddling the smaller man again. He poured some of the gel onto his finger and, ignoring Gabriel’s cock, reached behind himself to open himself up.

Gabriel bucked up from under him and whimpered into his ear. “Baby, kiddo, fuck kid, you’re so beautiful.”

Sam smiled at the praise, but completely ignored his partner otherwise. He focused on stretching himself out, fucking himself down onto his fingers. When he was ready, he gave little warning, just a quick wipe down of the excess lube on Gabriel’s cock before lining himself up and slowly lowering himself down.

Gabriel cried out at the pressure, but let Sam set himself down at his own pace. Sam continued to ignore Gabriel’s pleasure until Gabriel was fully inside him, then he leaned forward to kiss his husband.

He slowly rose against, starting to feel a burn in his thighs, before lowering himself back down, faster this time. Sam kept up the stead bob on top of Gabriel until they were both crying out in pleasure.

Gabriel was almost to the edge, Sam knew it, and he pulled out of their tongue fucking to move his head down and bite into Gabriel’s shoulder, a hand reaching up to twist at one of Gabriel’s nipples at the same time. Gabriel shot inside Sam with a cry, head falling back against the couch for a minute. Sam slowed and milked Gabriel through the orgasm, stopping when he stopped talking.

Sam stilled until Gabriel’s breathing evened out and he lifted his head back up. Gabriel dove back in for another kiss and Sam gave it.

Sam pulled up and off Gabriel when he felt Gabriel’s dick start to soften inside him. Gabriel looked down at Sam’s still hard dick and shoved him down to lay on the couch beside him.

Gabriel kneeled between Sam’s legs and kissed a trail from Sam’s knee to his cock. He took Sam into his mouth and swallowed him down, pushing past his gag reflex. One arm laid across the bottom of Sam’s stomach, holding him up while the other hand rolled Sam’s balls. A finger reached down to brush over Sam’s hole every few turns of his hand.

It only took a few minutes before Sam was panting, head thrown back into a throw pillow. “Gabe, fuck yeah, right there, Gabe! God fuck!” He shot his load down Gabriel’s throat, and Gabriel dutifully swallowed what Sam gave him.

Gabriel lifted himself up to Sam’s stomach, arms wrapping around the taller man. “Sammach,” he said between kisses, “how did I get lucky enough to have you?”

Sam grinned, “Doctor Gabriel, I’m not sure who this Sammach is, I’m Nurse Sam. Do you have amnesia?”

Gabriel hit his arm and leaned in for another kiss. “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot,” Sam told Gabriel with a smile before kissing his husband again.


End file.
